cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chief Yak
|minions = Officer Stripes, Wolfie, Officer Roarington, Officer Spots, Officer Howler, Officer Trumpet, Officer Barker, Officer Freeze|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Respect, peace, dancing, royalties, justice, his friends, Hugo's heroism, children, beer, having fun, working out|dislikes = Failing, Red Bird, crime, assassinations, discrimination, pranks, disrespect, threats to the city|powers = Physical strength Martial art skills|possessions = Handcuffs Walkie-talkies|weapons = Fists|fate = Becomes Hugo's bodyguard in Animal Town}} '''Chief Yak '''is a major character in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the Black Lion franchise. He's the chief of the Animal Town Police Department and works under the authority of Mayor Robinson, Hugo and Angelica Savannah. Background Many years ago, Yak lived in Animal Town and played with his childhood friends, Stripes and Theodore. Yak's parents were not only close friends to the previous mayor of Animal Town, they were police officers. Yak hoped to grow up to be a strong and tough police officer. Stripes had the same dream but Theodore hoped to become the mayor of Animal Town when he grew up. When Yak reached adulthood, he and Stripes joined the police academy. Through the years, Yak aced all of his classes and became at the top of them. Just a few years, Yak graduated from the academy and for showing skill, the previous chief of police appointed Yak, the new chief of police, with Stripes as his lieutenant. Shortly, after Theodore became the mayor of Animal Town, Yak and Stripes became his personal bodyguards. Over the years, Animal Town has become a peaceful and tranquil city. However, sometime during the night, a villainous bird named Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and took residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano, inviting mammals to play poker with him. Red Bird was a gambler and when he won the game, the mammal would be dropped into the lava pit. It was long but Yak, Stripes and the entire ATPD found Red Bird and arrested him for his crimes. However, jail didn't hold Red Bird for too long. His chicks freed the father and returned to the Bungle Jungle Volcano to devise a plan to exact revenge on Theodore and the mammals of Animal Town. Chief Yak, Officer Stripes and the ATPD officers were willing to protect their family, friends and the other citizens of Animal Town from Red Bird's wrath and revenge. Development Chief Yak is loosely based off Chief Bogo from Disney's 2016 film, ''Zootopia. ''Bogo's character and his voice acting by Idris Elba inspired the storywriter to create a character like him for his feature film. The only difference that Yak and Bogo have is that Yak starts off as a hero in the original film while Bogo is introduced as the film's anti-hero. However, in the cartoon series, Yak will be introduced to an anti-hero persona. Personality Chief Yak is the tough and powerful police chief of Animal Town. He takes his job with honor, integrity and dignity. Judging from his muscular appearance, Yak isn't afraid to stand up and he also shows his workers, citizens and even his enemies, that he won't be pushed around or pushed away. By appearing intimidating to everyone, Yak can quickly lose his temper and becomes violent and ferocious when fighting a criminal or threatening somebody who disrespects the mayor or the Animal King. Yak's temper and distrust towards strangers can be a sign of his anti-hero persona. Chief Yak knows when to let loose and have fun. Although, he does have an optimistic and confident side to his personality. He was capable of motivating Hugo to keep practicing when he was struggling with passing his classes at the army camp. Yak motivates all of his officers to protect Animal Town, no matter what size or species they are. Yak does maintain a strong and close brotherly relationship with Stripes. In the cartoon series, Yak's personality begins to take a shift. For example, spending time with Squeaky soothed his intimidating personality for a kinder and gentle outlook. In the process, he developed a father-and-son relationship with the young mouse. Physical appearance Chief Yak is a tall and muscular cape buffalo wearing an blue police uniform along with a belt filled with all of his paraphernalia. Powers and abilities * '''Buffalo Physiology: '''Chief Yak is an anthropomorphic cape buffalo. * '''Physical strength: '''Yak strong different feats of strength throughout the film and in the cartoon series. * '''Martial Arts: '''Yak became a master martial artist after he graduated from the police academy. * '''Eternal youth: '''Chief Yak gained eternal youth after taking the immortality pill. Appearances Animal Planet Chief Yak is introduced when he and Officer Stripes witness Red Bird murdering the unnamed Animal King of Animal Town. Quickly, they head over to City Hall to report the murder to Mayor Robinson. Upon learning that, Mayor Robinson orders Chief Yak to sign all of his officers up for the training camp. Yak said that he and Stripes will sign up for the training camp as well. Yak was given the paperwork and reported back to the ATPD to inform his officers about the situation. In the film, Chief Yak is seen by Mayor Robinson's side during the town meeting. When Hugo and the gang agreed to help the mammals defeat Red Bird, Yak was seen clapping for the gang along with Stripes and Theodore. The next morning, Yak was one of the soldiers were served as assistants to the tough-as-nails general, Coby. During the training, Hugo and the other mammals were struggling with acing their classes and unlike Coby who was merely disappointed, Yak showed sympathy for the soldiers. Later in the film, Yak triumphantly watched as Matthew and the other mammals aced their classes and impressed Coby. Later that night, Yak helped the General located Red Bird who was in the Sahara Desert. After that he, Stripes and Theodore headed over to their tents for bedtime. However, they stopped by to give Hugo, a few words of encouragement. Yak lifted the young hero's spirits by telling him that he'll do perfectly fine at the battle tomorrow. The next morning, the gang headed over to the Sahara Desert for the battle. "Red Bird" and his army appeared and attacked the army. When the army was outnumbered, Hugo set off a cataclysmic explosion that destroyed "Red Bird" and his army. Following the death of "Red Bird," the soldiers returned home to Animal Town and were reunited with their families. In order to celebrate their victory, Mayor Robinson was hosting a party for Hugo. However, that never happened when Hugo and the gang left Animal Town and when Red Bird revealed to be alive. He abducted all of the mammals and sentenced them all to death. Luckily, with hearing the news from Squeaky, Hugo and the gang returned to Animal Town to face their foe. While Charles and the gang were busy with freeing the mammals, Hugo fought Red Bird and defeated him for real. As the chicks were about to make an escape, Yak caught them and as punishment for their mischief, he banished them from Animal Town forever. For his heroic actions, Hugo was made the new Animal King of Animal Town. Yak happily cheered for Hugo, knowing that he work as his bodyguard. One day later, the gang went over to Rainforest Town for a concert. Yak is seen dancing with Stripes and Coby. The Black Lion Yak appears in the cartoon series as a major/supporting character. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Buffalos Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Police officers Category:Forest animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:American characters Category:Singing characters Category:Adults